


Forget me not.

by femme_ethereal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Budding Sexuality, Bully, Coming of Age, Concerns, Creepy Fluff, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Intimidation, Love Triangles, NO FONTCEST, Poor Sans, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending, Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, Yandere Reader, let me know, monster racism, pussy talk, ur like really mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme_ethereal/pseuds/femme_ethereal
Summary: “F - fl -.. Flower you doing today?”oh.Oh my God.He cringed.He fucking cringed at you.Your sights are set pretty high but between good food and bad laughs, can a pun-loving skeleton convince you to look a little lower?





	1. Falling n' love with a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much thought out, I'll be on a lot more because I've finally finished the first semester all A's and B's thank yew thank yew. (~˘▾˘)~ ~(˘▾˘~)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems you've finally piqued his interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second Fan Fic on this site!! I probably love writing this fic the most maybe because I actually have a plan of where I want this to go. Please tell me what you think so far I love hearing from you all! (ᵔᴥᵔ) criticisms and kudos accepted and appreciated here - and all of my fics happily!

You were staring at him now.

 

watching as your neighbor only a few doors down from you take care and pay a special type of attention to what looked like an almost expired flower.

  
He, allowing the flower to continue living among its kind was almost cruel in a way. Because while the other flowers in the garden trough were beautifully colored and large leafed, wholly in their prime, this particular flower had wilted and was now tethering away, looking entirely out-of-place.

  
He could have cared less, obviously. As he relentlessly continued his gentle motions with the dying plant day after day.

  
Most times if you were being completely honest with yourself, you'd often wished he’d look at you that way but to no avail, he never did. To say he completely dismissed your existence would be an exaggeration.  Maybe he noticed your presence for a second at best, maybe a  few if you were lucky.  

 

Rubbing your thighs together your breathing hitched as you watched him work; stroking one of his flower petals admiringly, it was gentle and kind motion.

 

Well, he must have heard you because almost instantly his actions came to a staggering halt.

  
Warily, he glances over to you.

 

Shifting your eyes away from his direction you quickly play it off as a smokers cough but continue to rub your thighs together, trying to ease the overcoming dampness in your want.

  
Averting your eyes away from his, you ignore his questioning gaze he gives you and instead imagine his long skeletal fingers slipping into your warm heat, massaging your insides until they would bring you to a gentle release.

 

Sighing from your pleasant daydream, you dared glance back at the tall skeleton monster.

 

He had gone back to his business.

 

It was very understandable why he was so wary of you. You stood in front of your door most days he was out tending to his flourished garden trough and watched him as he worked, while also imagining him, working on you.

  
There was no doubt in your mind he could feel your eyes on him, as well as your hearing your what could be mistaken for lewdly breathing intakes. He never said anything about them, though, so did he really even mind?  

Maybe in a hot way, he enjoyed the attention? .. Or perhaps he was too afraid to confront you?

 

That would be reasonable. Humans were dangerous after all.

 

He and his flower trough were both a bright, deep contrast to where you both were living, a dark and dingy apartment complex that was damn near falling to shambles. Underneath a constant mask of heavy clouds leaving each day bland and gray.

  
But the sun shone brighter the day when monsters broke free from the mountains underground around 8 years ago, and he and his brother moved in.

  
So could anyone fully blame you for you slight obsession with him? It was honestly hard to stay away. And it wasn’t like you had tried to breaking into his house either, his older brother made sure of that.

 

The rain drizzled on in the background like brown noise on a broken tv, while the white wisps of cigarette air swirled out into the air at your exhalation of the toxic smoke.

The white puffs of air almost reached your neighbor, almost but not quite. Though it had, however, captured his attention. Straightening up he looks at you more directly holding your gaze with his own, shit.  

 

You've been caught red-handed.

  
  
Instinctively your posture becomes refined, he was going to finally speak to you?

 

 

* * *

 

 

BEEP BEEP!

  


Alarmed he looked over the railing for the source of the racket.  But because you already knew who it was you didn't bother to investigate, instead opting to watch his face shift from expression to expression.

 

What inconvenient timing, you thought frustratedly, glancing down into the parking lot.

 

Soon your attention was back on the skeleton. Watching as his face worked his feelings clearly. What creative movements, and he was completely bone!  He must’ve been incredibly malleable.

 

 

Wonder what it might feel like beneath my lips.

 

 

The vehicle was entirely too expensive for the type of community you were all a part of. But your company and yourself did well enough for money, always managing to dress in the newest and most popular apparel and you never went hungry, so though the work was grueling there were many advantages to it.

 

You smiled slightly at the tall gardening skeleton monster and made for your bat when they called you had to answer.

 

You dashed off in a jog, leaping quickly from step to step, bat in tow. The way you and your company made money was of questionable practice, you wouldn't deny it.

 

Who knew what you would be doing today? Maybe giving someone their just desserts, or maybe you’d vandalize some house, break some windows and kick in some doors when no one was looking. Or maybe you’d all be doing something as simple as running rounds for some boss.

 

Who knew?

 

It all really depended on the day.

 

Reaching the bottom of the stairs you could sense his eyes were still on you and as you walked into the parking lot you risked a glance in his direction and waved, slightly grinning at him.

 

Looking surprised his jaws became ajar as he waved back.  His ribcage begun glowing faintly, and stuck to the thin white cotton t-shirt he was wearing. Being able to see each indentation clearly, you felt your face boil with heat.

 

Dear lord, was this what was like to constantly need a cold shower?

 

Swallowing roughly you focus on stepping into the luxury car, all the while continuing your gaze on the thin lanky skeleton as he stared back.  

 

Setting his watering can down he leaned over the patio’s railing to watch as the car you were in pulled out from the lot, drive out onto the street and into the city's business ultimately up to no good.

 

                                                                                    

* * *

 

 

“Er, so.. Who was the skeleton dude staring at ya? You got a problem you need taken care of?”

 

You shook your head, “No.. It's that sort of problem..” You mutter from the back seat airing out your shirt from heated skin.

 

Leo looks at you through the rearview mirror mildly concerned. “You like.. one of them.. monster fuckers now or something?” He asks, turning into a much shittier neighborhood than the one you had just come from.

 

"I mean, not yet. I mean - man why are you asking?"

 

The car erupted into laughter as Lia looked back at you from the passenger seat, smiling. “Well, I think you'll have good luck with him. He was like, totally making love to you with his eyes." She moans lewdly making little thrusts with her hips.

 

"I’m trying to learn how to do that in my acting classes.” she concluded, turning back into her seat.

 

You laughed along with them, slightly uncomfortable. They weren't precisely the most accepting people when it came to monster human relationships.

 

Danny pressed at your shoulder “That’s um. Kinda gross Y/n, it's not even the same species you. What do you see in a thing like that?”

 

You shooed him away annoyed. “I don’t know.. he’s just nice ok? We’ve never talked before and he barely even looked at me before today.”

 

The car turned off as you had reached your destination.

 

“How long has he been living there for?” Lia asked, slipping on her knuckle rings.

 

You shrugged  “Almost 6 months now.”

 

“And you haven’t made a move yet?” Leo asked astonished, grabbing his switchblade from his glove compartment.  “You’ve never waited that long for anything in ya life.”

 

Danny intervened, holding his hammer “Are you both seriously encouraging her? He's a monster. And a skeleton atop of that. Doesn't that make you sick?”

 

Silence ticked by and Danny huffed annoyed, "You should stick with your own species."

 

You shrugged again nervously clutching at your bat, refusing to make eye contact with him “Maybe.”

 

Slapping the wheel with both hands Leo sighed, exasperated. “All right, Autobots roll out.”

 

You end up smashing some car up at some fancy restaurant establishment.

 

Girl found out her soon to be ex was cheating on her and was using her money to do it. So she called her daddy's boss and daddy's boss got Leo to take care of it.

The car was basically demolished when the owner finally came out to investigate the noise. The whole time the car alarm was going off he was probably thinking, 'That can't be my car."

 

Welp, guess Christmas came early. And now to deal with him.

 

"HEY!" he yelled frantically "What - what'd you do to my car? someone call the cops!" He looked around as no one made any moves to do anything or call anyone. 

 

Wow, so he really didn't know where he was or what he had gotten himself into. He probably thought she was just a nice girl with cash to blow and didn't mind taking advantage of that. In truth, you did feel bad for him a moment but you did have a job to do.

 

Orders are orders, y'know how it is, heh.

 

As your company continued to beat the shit out of his car, you made your way to the frantic owner; ripping out his hair. "Why?" He asked, "What'd you want?"

 

You gripped your bat, "Got a message to deliver.." **THWACK** twisting your body into the swing you deliver a solid hit to his cath. He fell not long after that screaming in pain holding his leg to his chest. 

 

Raising your bat you planned to strike again but seeing the way he away flinches from you is enough to make you hold back a second, "From Cristal."

 

He yells for an ambulance but you know there isn't one coming. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°) u kno wht i wnt, do it.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus's view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

### Chapter Text

“And this is our last night of having the materials to make the spaghetti, so you must remember to recover the essential components so I may prepare exceedingly more spaghetti tomorrow.” Papyrus nags to his older brother Sans. Recognizing he had settled himself comfortably between their lumpy couches box spring cushions, he hardly making an effort to respond.

 

  
Well, at least not in the way Papyrus appreciated.

 

  
Where they were living now was not nearly as nice their former home underground Papyrus knew this and still, he and his brother could care less. They were elated to be finally be living on the surface world. To be able to feel the sun, actual rain, wind. Which to his amazement actually did go right through him. Sans' overused jokes about the natural element were finally beginning to making sense.

 

  
Resting his carpals to his hip bones Papyrus sighed, exasperated. Was his brother even bothering to pretend to give him his full attention? Unbelievable. “Brother, did you happen to comprehend me?”

 

  
Sans grunts in agreement, lazily flicking through the tv channels.

 

Papyrus for the life of him could not understand how anyone could stand to be so apathetic, especially while in the surface world. “The spaghetti?” He reforms.

 

Another grunt in reply.

 

  
Only when Papyrus turned to leave irritated did his brother’s bright eye lights coast over to him. “headed somewhere?”

 

  
Papyrus huffed, “Yes, brother, our patio. IS _that_ agreeable to you?” Ever since Alphys had broken the barrier Sans had become increasingly more protective of him. Constantly questioning him of where he was going, who he was going with and when he planned on returning home.

 

  
Papyrus couldn’t understand why Sans even bothered taking the time investigating him if he was just going to ‘coincedently’ show up where ever he was anyway.

 

  
The one thing Papyrus was able to do completely by himself without the watchful eye of his older brother, was to take care of his plants. Of course, it was only outside in their hallway and at any time Sans could check on him at any time. It was freeing.

 

Of course, there were other trials that went along with it, such as ..other people for instance, who happen to enjoy partaking in an activity that involved staring at him.

 

Papyrus supposed it was better than being suffocated by his sibling. Speaking of which, Sans seemed satisfied with his answer “sounds fina d _dande-_ lion to me bro.” He punned, slowly winking.

 

He was so lazy. And his puns were so bad. Still, his effort was appreciated

 

  
“THAT WAS AWFUL SANS.”

 

  
“you’re smiling.”

 

  
“I AM AND I HATE IT.”

 

  
It had been awhile since Papyrus had spoken at that volume. It made him feel, awfully nostalgic.

 

  
“Thank you, brother.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Penetrating his gloved hands into the trough’s soil he began pruning his miniature garden. Plucking out any dead leaves or debris that may have drifted over from the wind. He shifted through the dirt and began watering any dry patches he could find. To achieve a healthy, blooming garden, you must first make sure the soil remains moist and-- oh.

 

  
As soon as Papyrus left the watchful eyes of his brother he soon fell underneath another's.

 

  
As expected you were there. You were was always there he observed. Silent in the background leaning against your doors frame, observing him as he worked. You never spoke to him or tried to get his attention in any way, you just watched.

 

He was used to that by now; spending almost a year above ground he had come to find out that some humans were just very naturally curious and would stare at he and his brother whenever they were out. It was a usual occurrence. Nothing abnormal about that so he assumed you were just the average inquisitive citizen.

 

  
But by the late King Asgore, you patrolled him every day. Did you have nothing better to do with your time?

 

  
No, no. It was fine, He paid you no mind as he worked, if you wanted to stare, by all means, you were free to do so.

 

  
Now, if there was one thing that the Royal Guard had taught him underground it was how to achieve a healthy garden. Ah, Papyrus lamented, it seemed a flower wasn’t doing so well.

 

He should remove it. He should remove it but he wasn’t willing to give up hope. “You can do better.” He whispered out, stroking on one of its petals “I believe in you.”

 

  
A low whine pierced through the air, as well as your scent. That was your scent, right? He turns to ask you about it before you pointedly look away into the opposing direction of him.

 

  
Well, now. Didn’t he feel like a fool. And with you, always lighting up those toxic sticks. Didn’t you know they were terribly bad for your lungs? Why would you want that for yourself?

 

  
Oh great, just perfect. The poisoned air is getting closer and closer to him each time you exhale but.. did you just blow it purposefully in _his_ direction? Why blow it in his direction?

 

Human, what was with you? Did you want to speak with him or didn’t you? This was how a child behaved and he was about to let you know it too.

 

Waiting for your gaze to fall back on him he shifted to face you, staring you down--

 

BEEP BEEEP!

 

  
What in the stars? Ah, a vehicle has arrived. The humans in the car looked so young, Papyrus notices. Maybe around your age? As he looks back to you he's just caught the end of your smile.

 

  
Were you smiling at him?

 

  
He watches you jog down, in an obvious hurry dragging behind you a bat. Oh, were you and your friends off to play baseball? Papyrus always appreciated active humans. As you reached the bottom the stairs and walk into the parking lot where the car awaits you and the unthinkable happens, you wave to him goodbye.

 

  
Papyrus waves back, surprised but pleased. As the car you had entered pulled out and drove away he thinks back .. could it be?  He needed to acquire his dating manual.

 

  
Where had he put it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com meme's


	3. He is so pun with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get home, meet Papyrus and dissapoint him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, man. Let's see how far I can push this before someone asks me to stop.

 

 

It's late.

 

 

The sun had already begun awakening from its masking pools of white heavy clouds and would soon arise fully into the sky.

 

You and your crew had run into some sort of an issue on the mission, not that it wasn't totally unexpected.

 

And of course, it was easy enough to solve, with just one thwack of your bat you had sent him tumbling; but making sure he would stay down, that's where time, became time-consuming.

 

Don't worry! He'll walk again, maybe. Actually, you aren't too sure. But who cares? The job is done and you got paid, so why torture yourself anymore with thoughts that regard his well being? It was his own mistake, he should have known where he was and who he was dealing with.

 

You're done considering him. If you think about these things for too long they consume you, and it's terribly hard to stop shaking once it starts.

 

  

  
*Your hands begin to tremble.

  

 

Imagine pushing that man's limp and bloodied body out to sea.

 

Imagine watching as his figure drifts further and further away.

 

Imagine him becoming harder and harder to see.

 

Imagine him disappearing completely as if he had never breathed, to begin with.

  

 

*They stop.

 

 

While your mind numbs you find yourself drifting towards thoughts the skeleton. You were sure he had to of been well into sleep as it was close to 4 A.M unless of course skeletons didn't sleep? Either way, you doubted you would be talking to him tonight.

 

Marching up the metal stairs with hard booted clanks your bat trails behind you, filling the complex with its thuds aginst each step you take.

  

If you could talk to him, what would you even say? You knew he could speak English, overhearing conversations with his brother every now and again but they mostly kept to themselves, which was a wise choice.

  

All monsters kept to themselves. You didn’t blame them, that was the only way they managed to stay alive these days.

  

As you approach the entrance to your home, a small bushel of fresh pink tinged flowers sit in a clay pot atop your welcome mat.

 

Even in the moonlight, they reflected vibrantly. Picking them up you smiled, their aroma was sweet and tender. Breathing in as much of the soothing scent you could, you open the door to your empty apartment, B lining straight int your bedroom, placing them down onto your bedrooms wooden nightstand.

 

Dropping your bat you made for the shower then bed, excited and nervous for the day tomorrow. For such beautiful flowers, you’d have to thank him right? Such craftsmanship could not go unrecognized for that would truly be a sin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Hot.

 

 

It was hot. And it was never hot.

  

Not for where you were living anyway.

 

Last nights clouds must've turned into today's steam and with the sun peering so brightly into your bedroom, it only further confirms your theory of the gardening skeleton having to stay out later than he usually would to tend to his plants in this terrible heat wave. 

 

He would have to be! Quickly you got dressed, slipping on one of your occasionally worn spring dress. The material of the dress was thin and the dress itself was short ending above your knee but it was loose not confining to a specific shape, ultimately a very breathable outfit.

  

You liked this dress especially because the pale blue made you appear much frailer than you actually were, Lea said men liked that in a girl and Lea had been with a lot of men.

  

While running a brush through your hair you slapped at your face, looking fresh faced and flushed. Leaving your bedroom you entered the kitchen, popping a limp piece of bread you were out the door in the next heartbeat. 

  
Oh, he was watering his plants alright and bare boned while doing so, too.

 

Halting in step, you didn't even need to slap yourself as a warm heat spreads naturally across your face causing you to momentarily sweat. Stuffing more of the buttered bread into your mouth you promptly try swallowing it down. 

 

He was bent over slightly, hunching at his shoulders; watering his plants in an overly large loose fitting white, wife beater. Exposing his pale pristine bones very clearly, his neck, collarbones and most of his ribs, though he was dusted with a slight peach hue, highlighting him.

 

Was he.. Purposely showing off for you? It wasn't long before he noticed you standing in your doorway. Quickly glanced at you before coyly turning back to his flowers, his dusting hue becoming more concentrated.

 

It might have been wishful thinking, as it was a particularly humid type of hot this particular day, but well even still, you would not let the flowers from last night go unnoticed.

  

Once seeing the coast was clear from his older but smaller bone brother you begin to walk gradually towards him.

 

The smell of the flowers grew stronger and stronger each step you took towards the tall skeleton monster and the hue on his bones grew darker.

  

Within a few steps, you standing right beside him but he had yet to make eye contact with you, much less speak. He just kept staring concentratedly at the aroma filled flowers.

 

He's ignoring you? Was this a mistake? This was a mistake, you shouldn’t have walked over here.

  

And just like that, your confidence had vanished and was instead replaced by uncertainty and self-doubt. Shivering as you thought rapidly of something to say because each moment of silence made the encounter more and more regrettable.

 

 

“F - fl -.. Flower you doing today?”

 

oh.

 

 

 

Oh my God.

 

He cringed.

 

 

He fucking cringed. _Oh my God earth, please just swallow me up._ You think desperately as a bead of sweat nestles its way into your eyebrows you swallow roughly, trying to hold down the rising bile.

 

Placing his watering can down, he faces you abruptly. Orange faced and all he looks very conflicted.

 

 

“I’m .. Well..”

 

 

He looks you over slightly before averting his eyes again. “Did you very much enjoy the flowers?”

 

 

Nodding quickly you smiled up at him, regaining back some of your escaping confidence, jeez was he tall.

 

 

“Yes, they are so pretty.”

 

 

He, Nyehs in response, “Pretty humans should have pretty flowers."

 

 

You crimson at that, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear while sweat trickles down your spine. “Oh, thank you.”

 

 

He nods, going back to his gardening tasks before pausing a moment, looking thoughtful.

 

 

"Even if they tell awful garden puns, such as yours."

 

  
oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr at http://stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com/ where i'm kinda gross.


	4. I Don't Know and I Don't Want to Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If at FiRst you don't succeed, try -- try again!! 
> 
> lmao maybe u should stp tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the add more to the chappa. I know this is my second fanfic where the character is barely of legal age ((she will be before anything sexual happens)) but I thought I'd just let y'all know I turned 18 last July. Ruby squad wuddup, so anyway that's why. If you enjoi please leve a comment and a kud ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ enjoi

Sinking into the patio’s railing you let the awkwardness of the conversation fade away. Instead you eyes follow Papyrus as he works his way through the drying soil, wetting it as he goes.

 

  
Once that task is complete his attention is pulled back to that of his dying plant. In its current state, in this current heat, there’s not a chance of it flowering back to life but Papyrus refuses to give up on it. You can see it in his empty eye sockets, though looking closely now you see they’re not actually empty, but that the light pupils inside are just dimly lit, a faint glow cast onto his cheekbones beneath them, so steadfast with hope.

 

  
With the heat of the sun shining so vibrantly on you both and whilst being so close in proximity to him and yourself, you’re able to smell the air of his bones; radiating out from his loosely clothed skeleton. Inhaling deeply, you fill your lungs with his gentle smell, indulging.

 

  
How could you possibly describe his scent other than it made your soul stutter? Was it a sweet chalky smell; like powder and roses? Whatever the case, it was heavenly and it took every ounce of what was left of your self-restraint not to allow your eyes to roll back from ecstasy. However, you could not control any of your involuntary bodily functions, including the growing dampness in between your legs.

 

  
Ah, but what could you help? You were a teen on the cusp of adulthood. Your hormones were constantly begging you to mate and once in awhile, before, you’d give in. Find some beefcake at the disco tech and quell the warmth you so possessed. But now your sights were solely set on the monster before you. Nothing and no one could quench your thirst like you knew he would be able to. Those long arms, those large but gentle hands. His sheer height! Yes, yes. No one would be able to fuck you quite as well as he would be able to, you knew that from the moment he moved in.

 

  
Committing his smell deep into memory you store it into the vast caverns of your mind for later usage you think to yourself, smirking.

 

  
Your thighs begin to slowly shift together, rubbing softly against one another. This could easily be seen as nervous fidgeting or perhaps a struggle to stand still, because who would have guessed you were trying to relive the gentle throb of your genitalia? Precisely.

 

  
“How’d you get your garden so nice in the city’s terrible weather?” You ask hoping to save what was left of the dying conversation.

 

  
Papyrus smiles brightly down at you, appreciating you, appreciating his work. “Ah, curious human! A gardener never reveals his garden secrets!”

 

  
Beaming you nod, “Oh, well.. Maybe you’d change your mind over ..coffee?”

 

  
Papyrus looks at you shocked, his small eye sockets grow smaller before they narrow into uncertainty, “As a ..date?” He asks, glowering down from above you.

 

  
“Yeah.” Reaching out to his long exposed skeletal arm, what you thought was a reassuring smile pulls at your lips. Gently you trace your fingertips along his forearm, trying to look as alluring as possible. But who knew what that really looked like.

 

  
“I’ve been watching you for awhile and I’d love getting to know you better. You could tell me all about the royal guard you were a part of.” You sigh, desperately trying to ignore the sopping wetness of your neither regions.

 

  
His bones were much stronger and warmer than that of a human's skeleton, as they were thick and sturdy but as hard as any other regular bones were. And oh my God you were touching him! His smooth arm felt like in porcelain beneath your feathery touch. Trailing up and down his length you can feel small bumps and cracks along him, perhaps from Royal Guard training? That would be hot as hell. A moment you wonder if he could even feel your touches, if not at least he is still taking notice of them.

 

  
“My name is Y/n, by the way.” You know you had told him that before so why did he insist on calling you human?

 

  
Papyrus stopping his work in the garden soil looks at the hand you’re using to flirt with and smiles accordingly giving you strong hope. That is until he gently pries the hand you were using to touch him with off of his arm. Softy, placing your hand on the side of hs garden trough.

 

 

 

um.

 

 

 

His understanding smile continues but the words Papyrus uses to respond don’t match the tone of his friendly face.

 

  
“I _have_ noticed you staring at me from your doorway, human. Every day, It’s _very_..” His eyes shift away in thought, “Mm, _off-putting_. And you can grow to smell quite intense usually.” Papyrus remarks, placing his gloved hand thoughtfully underneath his chin.

 

  
Your eyebrows furrow in mild horror, “Pardon --? My smell?” He couldn’t possibly be talking about--

 

  
Papyrus sniffs at the air above him, “Yes Humana a very specific scent, I can always tell when you’re watching me because of it. The Great Papyrus has an astonishing sense of smell, you know.” He strikes a heroic pose, puffing his chest out. “WATCH!”

 

  
Leaning away from his garden, he bends at the waist, lowering himself level to your legs but with him being extraordinarily tall he barely has to bend to reach you. Exaggeratedly he sniffs at the air around you and you recognize what it must feel like to want to **d i e**.

 

  
“Yes, it’s definitely coming from you.” Standing back up, he rests his chin in his gloved hand again, thinking with a concerned stare before snapping his fingers in triumph. “Worry not human, a simple shower should fix this.”

 

* * *

 

 

Livid? Bewildered? Ashamed?

 

It was so hard to pinpoint the emotion that crashed over you like waves on rocks.

 

..Did he just _insinuate_ you taking a cold shower?

 

  
So very oblivious of your currently deteriorating mental state the tall skeleton happily goes back to his cultivation work. “The Great Papyrus will have to regretfully inform you that he is refusing your offer, and is now letting you down.. _easy_. ” Papyrus pauses a moment, “Though you _are_ already on the floor --were you predicting this all along human?” His smile cracks, slipping into a frown. “Humans are too unpredictable right now --”

 

“Oh!” You shout, directing the embarrassment of your rejection into blind anger, “We’re all unpredictable, are we? How? Like-- this?!” Stretching your arm into his trough your fist angrily rips out the little decaying plant. At one point it might have been something beautiful, with bells growing wonderfully out its stems. Now it was just a constant reminder of impending doom.

 

  
“Taking care of this flower is pointless.”

 

  
You throw the dead plant onto the patio's floor, scraping it against the pavement spitefully with your heavy boots. Its blood spreads over your shoe and the patio, staining them both. “It’s already dead, so why fuckin’ bother with it?”

 

  
“Human..” Papyrus calls softly, “Please calm down.”

 

  
Turning away speedily intending to storm back to your apartment you realize something -- or rather someone is blocking your way but before you can stop your hurried steps forward you’ve already collided with them.

 

 

On impact, you don’t flinch. You refuse to, instead you digest the pain that licks your face. Oh, baby, does it hurt, but you refuse to give either of them the satisfaction. Staring blankly at the small skeleton you recognize him as Sans, Papyrus’ older but much shorter brother.

 

  
What unfortunate timing. He had caught you in a rage, now even more so.

 

  
The smaller skeleton was smiling still as his face dribbled down with blood - Your blood you realize as the throbbing pain in your lips and nose inform you. “is there a problem here, _bud_?” Sans asks lowly, (Papyrus moans in the background) watching you close with the bright disks of his pupil's lights.

 

 

Does he really think he can intimidate you when he’s barely 5 ft tall? Does he not know with just a call you could turn everything he loved dearly into dust? He must not of if he was ready to step to you like this, so you guessed you’d have to remind him. If anyone would be intimidating anyone, it would be you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at dis ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ http://stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com/ where the dank memes at??
> 
> (Plus there's this really cute smol Pap Pap that I'm so in love/w omg)

**Author's Note:**

> Yin, for anybody new, is still your inserted name ˙ ͜ʟ˙


End file.
